Défi cinéma
by MissladyShadow
Summary: Réponse au défi de crazy Av. L'agence d'Adrien organise une audition pour un court-métrage. Marinette est très intéressée par le rôle de Clarisse l'amie d'enfance amoureuse du héros de l'histoire. L'arrivé d'un akuma ruinera t-il ses plans ou bien au contraire les sauvera t-il?


**Bonsoir à tous, voici ma réponse au défi sur le thème Cinéma. Ce dernier contient pas mal de spoilers sur la saison 1 et la 2. Vous voilà prévenu . Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

C'était semble t-il un jour comme tous les autres pour Marinette. C'est-à-dire qu'elle était en retard évidemment, mais, surtout qu'elle c'était vautrée devant Adrien en rentrant en classe. Bref, une journée comme les autres pour notre jeune justicière. Elle se releva le plus dignement possible, évitant les moqueries apparentes de Chloé BOURGEOIS. Le professeure marqua une pause et annonça une grande nouvelle à la classe :

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes au complet laissez-moi vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Votre camarade Adrien s'apprête à tourner dans un court-métrage, et l'équipe technique recherche des acteurs. Vous êtes tous conviés si vous le souhaitez à participer aux auditions qui auront lieu cet après-midi dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

-Hourra, crièrent en cœur les élèves de troisième.

On sait déjà à qui reviendra le premier rôle, n'est-ce pas Adrichou ? Fit Chloé en faisant battre ses cils.

J'ai entendu dire que le premier rôle était accordée à une vilaine sorcière au teint blafare. Répondit Alya en souriant.

Quoi ? S'écria Chloé, Quelle horreur ! Ne comptez pas sur moi, reprit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Et pour de vrai, de quoi il parle ton film ? Glissa sournoisement Alya à l'intention d'Adrien.

C'est l'histoire deux amis d'enfance qui tombent amoureux mais l'un d'eux doit déménager, mais leur amour est plus fort que tout et rien ne peut les séparer. Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de la journaliste.

Mais c'est super ça, tu entends Marinette, je suis sur que tu serais parfaite dans le rôle de l'amie d'enfance, pas vrai Adrien ?

Je...euh...pourquoi pas, il ne me reste qu'à réussir l'audition. Répliqua timidement Marinette. »

Le reste du cour se passa sans encombre. Malgré tout, les élèves eurent du mal à se concentrer, tant ils étaient excités par la nouvelle. Dès Treize heures une foule de monde se présentait déjà pour l'audition. En tant qu'acteur principal, Adrien faisait bien évidemment parti du jury. Le jeune-homme s'ennuyait à mourir, parmi toutes les candidates aucune ne lui convenait. Oh, bien sur, ce serait une autre histoire si cela avait été une demoiselle au costume rouge à point noir qui avait participé aux auditions. Vint alors le tour de Marinette. Bien évidemment, la jeune-fille avait candidater pour le rôle de Clarisse l'amie d'enfance du héros. Adrien se sentit tout à coup plus concerné, lui qui c'était précédemment affalé contre son siège se releva. Marinette sentit ses joues s'empourprer devant les regards que lui lançait Adrien. Mais, elle respira un bon coup, elle devait tout donner pour cette audition. Elle répondit alors aux questions du producteur :

« Bonjour, présentez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Bien sûr, alors euh, je m'appelle Marinette Dupain-Cheng, j'ai quatorze ans et je suis en classe de troisième au collège françoise Dupont.

Très bien, avez-vous des hobbies mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ?

Oui,...je suis...passionnée par la mode.

Marinette a d'ailleurs gagné un des concours organisé par mon père, expliqua Adrien. »

Toute l'équipe fut surprise, depuis le début des auditions, Adrien Agreste n'avait pas émis la moindre remarque, ni le moindre son.

Marinette reprit en souriant bêtement :

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas grand chose.

Marinette a aussi créé le design du dernier album de Jagged Stone. C'était une demande personnel de l'artiste.

Ça c'est quelque chose, fit le caméraman.

Je...et bien j'ai fait de mon mieux, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Et, à part ça avez-vous de l'expérience dans le cinéma ? Lui demanda la scripte.

Euh et bien, je non pas vraiment en fait, fit-elle embarrassée.

Marinette a été une des danseuses et choristes de Laura Marano lors du tournage de son dernier single. D'ailleurs à la base, c'est elle qui avait retenu toute l'attention de la chanteuse pour jouer le rôle de Ladybug.

Ah oui ? »

Marinette opina du chef, sans répondre pour autant.

Adrien reprit afin de les convaincre davantage des capacités de son amie :

« Marinette oublie aussi de préciser qu'elle a été la réalisatrice de notre projet de court-métrage cette année.

Quel profil intéressant expliqua le producteur. Bien une dernière question, pourquoi voulez-vous le rôle de Clarisse ?

Oh euh et bien, fit Marinette paniquée. »

Mais qu'elle idiote, elle avait tout sauf réfléchit à cette question pourtant essentielle. La réponse était bien simple : Je rêve de jouer le rôle de la copine d'Adrien parce que je suis raide dingue de lui. Mais, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas répondre cela. Pourtant elle allait tout faire pour prendre le taureau par les cornes :

« Et bien j'ai trouvé le personnage de Clarisse particulièrement intéressant. Non seulement elle a une part de douceur et de gentillesse en elle, mais elle a aussi une personnalité très forte. Je veux dire, elle n'hésite pas à aller contre l'avis de sa famille pour vivre son histoire d'amour. Elle est prête à tout pour rester auprès du garçon qu'elle aime. Je me suis sentie vraiment proche du personnage, parce que...moi aussi je ferai tout...vraiment tout pour rester auprès de celui que j'aime. »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase tout en soutenant le regard d'Adrien. Ce n'était pas une déclaration à proprement parlé mais c'était déjà un début.

« Très bien , très bien, repris la scripte, il me semble que vous avez parfaitement compris l'essence du personnage. Je vous remercie pour votre participation et vous contacterai bientôt les résultats.

Mmmerci à vous. »

Là dessus s'en suivirent deux autres jours d'auditions ou dix adolescentes dont Marinette devait faire des essais avec Adrien. Enfin, la sentence tomba. Les rôles secondaires en premier, puis les principaux. Marinette était en sueur pendant l'annonce des résultats. Sa gorge était serrée, aucun son ne pouvait s'en échapper. De plus, pour contrer son stress apparent, l'adolescente se mordillait le le bout du doigt.

« Adrien Agreste jouera donc le rôle de Mike Conagan, et sa partenaire sera, sera... »

Pitiez, pensa Marinette faite que se soit moi, pitiez pitiez.

« Anna Donavan dans le rôle de Clarisse Boissier »

Oh non ! Marinette était dévastée, elle avait échouée. Elle retint avec difficulté ses larmes pour aller féliciter sa camarade.

C'est là qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Le mur du collège se fissura et d'un coup un super-vilain fit son apparition.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis la Comédia, je suis là pour punir tous ceux qui m'ont volé le rôle de Clarisse ! Vous allez tous payer ! Fit-elle. »

La comédia possédait un arc surpuissant, à chaque fois qu'elle touchait quelqu'un ce dernier devenait le personnage du film. Par exemple, Nino se prit pour Mike, l'ami du héros dans le film. Et le jeune-homme ne voulait pas en démordre.

Marinette se cacha dans un coin afin de se transformer. Elle fit très rapidement volte-face à la la nouvelle akumatisée. De même, Chat Noir ne tarda pas à se montrer.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ma lady ?S'enquit Chat Noir.

On dirait bien que c'est un nouveau caprice, une jeune-fille qui n'a pas obtenu le rôle qu'elle voulait dans un foutu film. »

Ses mots étaient plus secs que de coutume, Ladybug regretta de suite ses paroles. Mais, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Bien évidemment le ressentiment de la jeune-héroïne n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de son partenaire.

« Pourquoi tant d'agressivité, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui est déçue par la décision du réalisateur ? S'exclama t-il en la taquinant. »

Gênée d'avoir été si facilement convaincu par Chat Noir elle resta muette.

« Attends, tu n'es pas sérieuse ma lady, tu as participé à l'audition du film d'Adrien.

Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Si ça se trouve j'ai obtenu le rôle que je voulais. Mais attends, qui te dit que j'ai participé à cette stupide audition ! Elle baissa la tête consciente d'en avoir une fois de plus trop dit.

Tu viens de trahir buginette, fit-il en étirant un large sourire.

Bon, trêve de bavardage, occupons-nous de cette akumatisée, lucky charm.

Un frisbee ? Fit en s'étonnant Chat Noir.

Hum, je crois que j'ai une idée, fait en sorte qu'elle essaye de te tirer dessus, je m'occupe du reste.

Encore le rôle de l'appât ?

Et oui, mais attention c'est le premier rôle, parfait pour toi. »

Et, tandis que Chat Noir tentait d'attirer l'attention de la comédia, ladybug de son côté échafaudait un plan. Enfin, énervée par les incessantes remarque du super-héros à son égard la comédia s'intéressa à lui. Elle finit par relâcher sa dernière victime qui n'était autre que le producteur. Alors qu'il était poursuivit par la méchante, Ladybug était posté au-dessus d'eux afin d'avoir un meilleur angle d'attente. D'un coup, la comédia se mit en position et commença à décocher une flèche en direction de Chat Noir. C'est là que Ladybug lança son frisbee. La flèche ricocha pour atteindre de plein fouet la comédia qui se releva en étant persuadée d'être Hélena la pire ennemie de Clarisse. Ni une ni deux, Ladybug s'empara d'un feuillet qui dépassait de la poche de l'adolescente. C'était là que s'était logé l'akuma. Comme toujours, tout redevint comme auparavant. Ladybug pressé ne laissa pas à Chat Noir la possibilité d'en apprendre plus au sujet du court-métrage en préparation. En revenant à sa place, la jeune-fille apprit que l'actrice qui devait jouer le rôle de Clarisse avait décidé de laisser sa place à une autre, traumatisée en partie par l'attaque de l'akuma juste avant. La personne prévue en tant que doublure d'Anna n'était autre qu'elle.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et pour la première fois de sa vie remercia intérieurement l'intervention du papillon.

FIN


End file.
